


In the End

by Merci



Category: DOGS - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Shounen-ai, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-05
Updated: 2009-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, in the end, Mihai was able to consider his feelings towards Ian?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2013](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=2013).



> **Disclaimer:** I am making no profit from this fanfiction. I do not own Mihai, Ian or Dogs.
> 
> I wrote this as another Christmas gift for 2013 because I know how much she loves Mihai and there isn’t enough love for that old guy.

The headstones broke apart, nicked or hit by snipers’ bullets that missed their mark.  Mihai spun to face their attackers, aiming his gun away from Ian and blindly firing back.  The previous moment of silent tension fell away, no-longer a standoff against the other man, they were under attack and Mihai whipped around, gun blazing as he slammed his back against Ian’s.  The younger man was on the same path as him.  Same thoughts, same desire to kill the idiots who barged in on them and their argument over hurt feelings.

Mihai squeezed the trigger and his bullets whizzed over the rows of tombstones, cutting through the flesh, blood, skull and brain matter of his target.  He recognized the red flash of a direct hit, let his eyes become lost in the splash of blood.  Ian’s gun boomed out behind him, drawing Mihai back to look at his next target, finding the assassins that remained.

The older man squinted as the sun glared above them.  Even through the thick clouds, the light reflected in his glasses, hiding his next target behind a streak of white across his vision.  He cursed, glaring while trying to look around the lenses but the distance was too far and the assassins blurred with the scenery.  A bullet whizzed past his head and he fired blindly at the other men, cursing again.

Ian shifted behind him, dropping to one knee and spinning to shoot the man that Mihai had missed.  The older man looked down; Ian’s eyes were wild and wide, just like when he had trained the young boy all those years ago.  The same bloodlust and fevered glee glowed in his smile when he was firing his gun, pressing his body against Mihai’s side, fitting perfectly against his hard angles. 

The old assassin squeezed the trigger again.  The tree bark beside his target’s head exploded and he wrapped his free arm around Ian, pulling him deeper into the cemetery.

The headstones around them peppered with shrapnel and he dragged the younger man behind a massive monument.  The stone angel hovered over them, locked in time with sad, hollowed eyes.  There was a break in the gunfire and the two men paused to catch their breath.  Mihai gasped deeply, feeling his age creeping through his bones, making everything hurt.  Ian gasped against him, but now those eyes were full of shock and surprise.  His mouth hung open in a silent question as his lungs heaved, sucking in the air.  His hair curled at the side, its short wave reminding Mihai of years long-past when it had given the boy a sweet, near cherubic quality.  The innocence was gone, but it made the man seem less threatening, softer… appealing.  The old assassin tightened his grip around Ian’s waist, pulling the younger man close to him.

Ian exhaled a laugh, “Ya finally get it, old man?”  He knew what Mihai was doing, even before the older gunman did.  He tilted his head back, those blood-lust eyes watered down in a delicate vulnerability that Mihai realized had been saved for his eyes only.

For a long time, he had kept Ian at arm’s length, afraid to get too close.  Afraid that if he touched the other man, grew near to feel his breath on his cheek, that he could never put him at arm’s length again. 

The angel watched in stony silence and the two assassins, souls baked with blood and stalling death, drew close and tasted their desires for the first time.

Her wings chipped away in a rain of lead, her serene countenance remained as the other tombstones broke into marble dust around Ian’s feet.  She dusted Mihai with a smattering of broken hair and then she fell apart, broken into pieces and exposing the pair behind the shattered monument.

Mihai pulled Ian close, ready to run again.  The younger man had his gun ready and he almost laughed as time seemed to slow and his gun recoiled with the first gunshot.  The explosion hung in mid-air as bullets whizzed toward his targets.  At the same time, beautiful splashes of red marred his suit and he recoiled from the hit.  Mihai’s heart thudded and shuddered, Ian’s name became a scream in his throat and suddenly the sun’s glare didn’t matter.  The distance, not even the mausoleum the last hitman used as cover; none of it mattered.  He joined Ian in delayed seconds, time slowed and he aimed his gun and fired.  He felt the satisfying crack and splatter of a direct kill, felt his gun hit the ground as he dropped the heavy metal weapon and turned to catch Ian as the younger man’s legs failed him.

Ian was pale in his arms, but the crazed bloodlust was gone, the wild desire to kill him had vanished and the vacant, watery serenity remained for Mihai.  Just for him.  The younger body shuddered against him and he sank to his knees, digging his fingers in tightly.  This… was the end?

Ian lifted his hand, pressing his palm to Mihai’s throat.

Was he so cold?

The younger man smiled palely, his teeth pink with blood.

Was he…  Mihai blinked, tears splattering onto Ian’s cheek and all he could see was the most serene death he had ever caused.


End file.
